Quadruple Threat
by otaku.byte
Summary: Megurine Luka wonders why she's called a quadruple threat. She's smart, sporty, and her singing voice rivals a goddess. She's also very attractive. I guess she's a quintuple threat, because she steals people's hearts.
1. Song Thieves

**I just listened to Pandashka...DAMN YOU HACHI!** **Chuck Norris can't sing along to that bitch.**

**See, that's how awesome Pandashka is. CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS CANNOT SING IT.**

**Anyway. Onto a new story. Again. My God, I'm slacking on Chain of Victims. THAT IS PRIORITEH NUMBER 524. Kidding.**

**Gakupo & Miki and Lily & Gumi are twins and cousins. Also Gakupo, isn't THAT perverted in this story.**

**Disclaimer: The closest I will get to a Miku concert is Youtube.**

* * *

Quadruple Threat

Chapter 1: Song Thieves

**Luka POV**

Ever since I started high school a day ago, my mom, dad, and my brother, Luki, have been calling me a quadruple threat. I didn't get it. "Why do you call me a quadruple threat?" I asked my family during dinner one day.

"I hate to admit it, sis, but you excel in academics, sports, and music. And you're, kill me now, a 'pick of the crop,' as grandma said," my brother answered.

"Oh, please, I am NOT a 'pick of the crop,'" I replied.

"Sis, you're killing me. I would describe how you look. But our folks here are gonna yell things about incest." He rolled his eyes. "But I CAN quote this text from Mikuo. 'That long salmon hair that reaches to her butt, aquamarine eyes, and curves like THAT. Why didn't you tell me you were related to an angel?'"

I widened my eyes a tiny bit. "Oh, please, I'm not as how your friend described me."

"And then Kaito texted me about Mikuo laughing his ass off that I'm related to you and that it 'sucks for me, although incest is pretty hot.' Can you believe that guy?"

"I'm still not a quadruple threat. At least a triple threat, but not a quadruple."

"Face it, sis, you're the most wanted chick in the school."

"Who's the next few wanted people?" I asked him.

"Kagamine Miku **(I STRICTLY FORBID MIKUxLEN IN THIS STORY. FORBIDDEN)**, then Kagami Rin, then the Nagano twins Gumi and Lily, and then Kamui Miki, afterwards that girl obsessed with Hello Kitty products...what was her name...Ah! Nekomura Iroha, then that Korean girl that always wants to be called SeeU even her name's Umeko Setsuko. **(name fail)** I might have forgotten some people there..."

"Am I first on that list because I have one of the largest busts?" I asked him.

"Can you two please take this conversation upstairs?" my dad interrupted. We nodded and scurried upstairs into Luki's room. Not in THAT way.

Get your mind out of the gutter.

"To answer your question, shit no," Luki replied. We both swear, but who's seriously stupid enough to swear in front of their parents? "In fact, some of the teachers in our school actually contributed to it."

"What."

"Yeah, even Meiko-sensei said you were cute, and you know how tsundere she is." I nodded slowly. Teachers judge their own students like this.

I just LOVE school.

"So not even ONE WEEK into the school year, I'm ranked sexiest girl of the school?"

"Pretty much. Good luck, sis."

* * *

I'm in Class 1-A, and I have to sit next to this dude with long purple hair. Luki and I were new transfer students, so that's why I don't understand how I became a quadruple threat in ONE DAY.

But sitting next to this guy isn't that bad. The only other person I'd rather sit next to is my own brother, plus this guy doesn't flirt with me constantly.

"Why, I'm honored, Luka-chan," a voice said beside me. It was him. I blushed a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was talking out loud," I replied. He chuckled.

"No worries, Luka-chan."

"Okay, um..."

"The name's Kamui Gakupo." At which point a blunette tugged on his hair. "Hey, ow!"

"Gakupo, no fair! You get to spend all this time talking to Luka-wait! The two most sought-out idols of the-"

"Finish that sentence, and you die," Gakupo said menacingly. Kaito bowed deeply and ran away really quickly.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Oh, my friend Kaito has a-"

"Yeah, I know THAT much, but what did he mean by two most sought-out idols?"

"Oh, that! We are the people that the whole school wants to do it with. Funny how this school focuses less on academics than sports and music, huh?"

"So every guy-"

"And a few girls."

I edged a bit away from him, which made him laugh. It was a...nice laugh. "So more than half of the school wants me. I've only been here a day, you know."

"The most common reason in this school: your body."

"Of course it was that." RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG~!

"Good morning turds, Gakupo, and Luka!" Meiko-sensei shouted while kicking the door to the classroom open.

"Morning," the class replied.

"We have a surprise for you. One of you will have to miss class for the entire day-"

Cheers erupted.

"-to write a song to perform for the end-of-the-day/new-school-year assembly!"

Groans and facepalms were heard.

"And I pick...Megurine Luka-chan!" Wait, WHAT?

"No," I replied coldly and started to read my book. "You've never even heard me sing."

"Which is why I picked you!"

"Then go pick Luki."

"Oh, come on, your brother barely has any sex appeal!" The class started snickering. "Well, compared to you at least."

"Come on, Luka! You got this!" I heard my brother shout.

"Luki, why have you joined the dark side?" I pouted at him.

"Because you're a great singer!"

"Am not!"

"Baka baka baka!" he might have been calling me stupid, but I thought he was singing. We made that song up when we were like 10 years old.

_"Nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? M__ichinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose~"_ I heard clapping. "Luki, you son of a-"

"So, Luka, it's settled! You're performing! You can go to the music room now~!" She wrote a pass for me.

"Just wait a second. How am I supposed to write lyrics and compose the instrumental by myself?" I asked her. She smacked her head.

"Kaito, lead guitar. Gakupo, bass. Luki, you said you know piano right? Piano-slash-keyboard for you. Gumi, you got the drums. Now go write a hit, Lulu!"

* * *

I sat down on the piano, where the sheet music was. Where I also got a great idea for a song.

"So, what are we-" Luki started, but I shushed him.

"Shut up or I'm gonna lose my idea for the song!" I exclaimed and wrote down on the sheet music furiously for everyone's part. After 30 minutes, I was done with the instrumental and my lyrics.

"Okay, Just Be Friends, attempt one," I said into the microphone. We went through the entire song flawlessly. Then some girl with a side ponytail with a tape recorder waltzed into the room.

"Thanks for the song~" she said.

"Fuck off Akita!" Gumi shouted. 'Akita' stuck out her tongue and left.

This process happened two more times. Apparently, Akita Neru was a sophomore. Two more of my songs got stolen by the juniors and seniors. Just Be Friends, One Night Disco, AND Luka Luka Night Fever were stolen. I just sat in the corner of the music room curled up, actually CRYING. I NEVER cried in front of this much people before. The only person I cried in front of was Luki.

"Luka, come on, we need another song! Please stop crying!" their pleas didn't work. After a while, it did.

"I have an idea for a song. But we're not gonna practice it. Keep your sheet music safe, cause this is one of the best I came up with," I said. They nodded.

We came back into the classroom twenty minutes before lunch. "I heard that three of your songs got stolen," Meiko-sensei said as we entered. My eyes widened.

"How-"

"I caught all three of them. If it's okay with you, can you perform all of your songs?" I nodded and she squealed. "Great!"

Oh boy. And we never even got to practice my newest song. Damn it.

* * *

**How was that? I got hooked on LukaxGakupo stories a few weeks ago, so yeah.**

**LUKA PERFORMS NEXT CHAPTER. I don't know which of her other songs she should sing, so if you want to suggest, that's fine.**

**I'll try to get in a new chapter for Chain of Victims before the Fourth of July. If I don't it's unofficially discontinued. KTHXBAI**


	2. Goddamned Lunch

**I'M A DAY EARLY WOOOT!**

**Yeah...I decided to make this a filler chapter...but is it still okay? But you're gonna hate me after this chapter, I know it.**

**But I was seriously freaking out, going like, "HOW THE HELL DO I WRITE THE ASSEMBLY IN DIFFERENT POVS AND I HAVE BABYSITTING AND MY MOM'S BEING A BITCH TO ME ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH KAMI-SAMA HELP ME!"**

**...Rant stops now.**

**And I is doing review replies now~!:**

_**aza004 (who is probably not reading this right now): XD I know. My favorite line of the story so far.**_

_**Unyielding Wish: D'awww thanks :') And why the hell would I discontinue this story?...You love my writing? AWWWW YEAHHHHH.**_

_**...HELL TO THE YEAH I GOT THIS ONE GOING, BITCHES.**_

_**xxMatryoshkaArmyxx: I love you too, dear~ ;) My talent is nothing to be jealous of. Thank you for the descriptions of my stories, but they weren't really necessary...We shall see about that.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...but the yaoi is HILARIOUS. OH THE YAOI. The pictures made me pass out for a few minutes cause I was laughing so damn hard. XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goddamned Lunch

**Gakupo POV**

"Are you sure we don't need to run over the last song?" Luka asked me again for the...eleventh time while we were eating lunch together with Gumi and Luki. I just chuckled.

"Luka-chan, we'll be fine...well, except for Kaito."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about: BaKaito." I laughed. She giggled. It was really pretty. Like her personality, and her eyes, and...

Argh! This isn't the point! Why the hell am I thinking like Kaito? Man, so many years of hanging out with that bastard corrupted my mind...damn him. I refuse to believe that I'm infatuated with Megurine Luka just like more than half of the school after just a day.

"What, so you want Len to learn all the notes in 15 minutes?"

"...Actually, yes." I facepalmed. "What?"

"Who can learn four songs in FIFTEEN minutes?" She fidgeted.

"Well..." I gaped at her.

"You're saying YOU can learn FOUR-"

"That's not the point, idiot!" She snapped.

"So, sis, are you gonna play lead guitar or what?" Luki asked, then pointed at...Kaito...being dragged by...Len and Lily...to the nurse's office.

I facepalmed again. "Bastard. He should've been more careful, he knew we were performing," I muttered.

"Damn Kaito...Well, I DID write the music, so if Len can't learn it...I guess I'll play lead guitar," Luka mumbled. Gumi grinned at her.

"Aw, don't act like that! You or Len'll pull it off, no prob!" She flashed a thumbs up and Luki did the same.

Luka frowned. "Just because I'm some goddamned 'quadruple threat,' doesn't mean-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!" someone squealed, then tons of people crowded us. I facepalmed for the third time during lunch. How come I didn't think this through?

"No way! Megurine Luka is sitting with Kamui Gakupo! THE Kamui Gakupo!" more 'kyaa's followed.

Then someone screamed in frustration. Nagano Lily (Gumi's biological twin sister) came strutting and bumped Luka out of her seat. "Back off bitch, he's mine!" Lily hissed.

Luka yelped when evil Nagano-san stepped on her stomach. "Luka-chan!" I exclaimed and went around Lily. What a jealous bitch. "Stop hurting Luka-chan, Nagano-san!"

She sneered at us two. "Last I checked, I've known you longer, but you're already calling her at a first name basis. What, are you under her spell too?"

I glared at her. "I'm just trying to be nice to her, unlike the rest of the male population here trying to make a move. And when did I ever like you that much to call the likes of you your first name?"

Lily just clicked her tongue and left. I looked back at Luka, who was struggling to stand. "Did she really injure you that bad, Luka-chan?" I asked her worriedly. The audience 'awwed.'

"...No...I can still...perform...ah!" She yelped again when she couldn't stand up and fell. I caught her and chuckled.

"You still can?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes...I just need some rest..." Luka whispered, then passed out. Oh, she faked it...sneaky revenge on Lily...what a freaking genius.

The 'audience' went crazy. "No way, not Luka, too!" "First, Kaito, and now her? Why would Lily do that?" "Kyaa, not Luka!"

I grit my teeth. So Lily was trying to sabotage the assembly...I rolled my eyes at the 'audience.' How the hell are they dense enough not to see that Lily clearly wants to make Luka's life here a living hell, scare her out of the high school, and then go back to attempting to seduce me with hair extensions and implants. Gumi can be very useful with information.

As I took Luka to the nurse's office (carrying her piggy back, no way in hell would I carry her bridal style while the majority of the grade was watching us), she giggled into my ear. "Implants and hair extensions?" she whispered into my ear. I almost shivered.

Almost.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be unconscious," I muttered. She giggled again.

"Before I go back into unconsciousness, I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're not like the others...Gakupo...even if it's only been a day, I'm glad I have a friend like you," she whispered again.

"No prob. Now pass out," I mumbled. Her hands that were around my neck went limp. I heard a, 'damn, I can't believe I fooled those suckers' from her and I chuckled.

Then my mind froze at what she said. "I'm glad I have a friend like you..." Does that mean I got friendzoned? Wait, why am I thinking that? I don't like Luka that way, right?

I didn't want to think about that anymore. My mind then drifted off to what would become of the assembly.

* * *

**Don't kill me because I made Lily a bitch!**

**...****I have an idea. I have a plotbunny for a new story. But I must. Not. Write. New. STORYYYYYYY!**

**My brain is acting like a bitch to me too, goddammit! ****DAMN YOU PLOTBUNNY!**

**Bai.**


End file.
